Niñeros dorados
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Shura se ofrece a cuidar a los más pequeños con ayuda de Piscis y Cáncer. ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión?
1. Chapter 1

**Niñeros dorados**

El sol se ocultaba en el Santuario de Grecia. En poco tiempo el cielo se vio cubierto de millones de hermosas estrellas, todo un espectáculo para aquellos que quisieran salir de sus templos para disfrutar de la oscuridad de la noche y de la suave brisa que refrescaba cada rincón de los doce templos. Los árboles también fueron víctimas del suave viento cuando éste mecía con delicadeza sus delgadas ramas provocando que unas cuantas hojas cayeran y se expandieran por todo suelo; la tranquilidad se apoderaba de lo que anteriormente había sido un típico día de verano lleno de entrenamiento y sobre todo, cansancio. En el noveno templo se podía escuchar la conversación que sostenían dos hermanos:

- ¿Cuándo volverás, hermano? – preguntó el más pequeño mientras observaba al castaño mayor guardar su hermosa armadura en su respectiva caja de oro. Desde que se había convertido en Caballero Dorado, el Patriarca le había asignado incontables misiones fuera del Santuario y esto hacía que el arquero pasara menos tiempo con su hermanito. Lo que le parecía extraño era la repentina asignación de dicha misión; no le había dado detalles ni nada concreto, simplemente le pidió a él y al Guardián de Géminis presentarse al día siguiente listos para partir. Nada más que eso.

- Sólo serán unos cuantos días, Aioria. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo regresar. – se rascó la cabeza como si quisiera recordar algo importante. – Estaré bien, te lo prometo. – se acercó al leoncito y le revolvió sus castaños cabellos mientras éste sonreía intentando detenerlo con sus manitas.

- Pero hermano, si la misión no es tan difícil… - el pequeño entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Por qué ira Saga también?

Aioros pareció pensar la respuesta un poco. Él tampoco tenía idea del porqué tanto misterio pero no quería preocupar a su hermanito. No era necesario. – Pues… Saga también es un Caballero Dorado, ¿recuerdas? – esperó que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para su hermanito. Con las dudas que él mismo tenia era suficiente.

- ¡Pero no tan poderoso como tú, hermano! – exclamó lleno de orgullo. No dijo más pues su carita pasó de la alegría a la seriedad. - Pero Aioros, Shura también es caballero… ¿por qué no va con ustedes? – el leoncito entrecerró sus ojos turquesas. No estaba del todo convencido con esa famosa misión.

- Eso es muy simple, pequeño. – sonrió orgulloso. Al menos tenía una respuesta concreta para esa pregunta. – Shura no irá porque él es quien cuidará de todos ustedes mientras Saga y yo estamos fuera. - pronto notó cómo su hermanito bajaba la mirada y observaba el suelo de su habitación como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Aioria? – lo miró curioso. – Creí que te gustaba pasar tiempo con Shura.

- No es eso, hermano. – el leoncito alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules preocupados de su hermano. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con su playera. - Quiero mucho a Shura pero prefiero estar contigo.

Aioros sonrió con ternura y se colocó al nivel de su hermanito. – Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Aioria. - tomó sus manitas entre las suyas. – Haré todo lo posible para regresar pronto. – sonrió abiertamente. – Además, también estará Milo. – al oír esto, los ojos del castaño brillaron de emoción. Al menos podría jugar con él si Shura estaba muy ocupado. – Estoy seguro de que Camus, Mu y Shaka también irán y se divertirán como siempre. – al arquero todo esto se le hacía muy extraño. Los maestros de Shaka y Camus también habían sido asignados a misiones lejos del Santuario. Sacudió de golpe su cabeza intentando borrar todas esas dudas. No tenia caso preocuparse por ellas ya que no resolvería nada. Lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente.

- Entonces, ¡ya quiero que sea mañana, hermano! – Aioria comenzó a aplaudir con sus manitas, se subió a la cama de su hermano y empezó a saltar sobre ella. – No puedo esperar más, Aioros. ¡Ya quiero jugar con ellos!

Aioros sonrió y caminó en dirección a su hermanito. – Al parecer no me extrañarás tanto. – se sentó sobre las cobijas y agacho la cabeza suspirando resignado. – Verás que estos días se pasarán rápido y ni te acordarás de tu hermano. – el arquero fingió tristeza y se abrazó a sí mismo.

- No te pongas así, hermano. – el pequeño dejo de saltar en su cama y abrazó al castaño mayor por la espalda. - ¡Prometo pensar en ti todo el tiempo!

Aioros bajó sus brazos y dejó que su hermanito continuara con el abrazo. – Entonces te daré algo para que no me olvides. – sin brindarle tiempo al leoncito lo jaló, lo colocó en sus piernas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita. Aioria no se molestó en ocultar su risa y pronto Aioros hizo lo mismo. Definitivamente extrañaría mucho a su hermanito.

**Templo de Géminis**

¡Milo, Quita esas cosas de la cama! – exclamó Saga al ver cómo el futuro guardián del octavo templo jugaba con tres escorpiones cortesía de Shura sobre la cama del gemelo mayor. Miraba con horror cada vez que alguno de ellos se escabullía entre las sabanas, las cobijas y sus almohadas.

- No son cosas, Saga. – contestó mientras alzaba su cabecita y miraba con enojo al gemelo. – Son escorpiones. – lo dijo como si quiera resaltar la obviedad y Saga sólo pudo rodar sus verdes ojos. - ¿Todavía no te sabes sus nombres? – preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y cargaba al escorpión de mayor tamaño. – Mira, éste se llama Saga. – lo colocó de nuevo en la cama y alzó al que le seguía de tamaño. – Éste es Kanon. – y al final agarró al más pequeño. – y éste se llama Milo ¡cómo yo! – exclamó con alegría mientras volvía a jugar con ellos. - ¿Ya entendiste?

- Lo que no entiendo es en qué estabas pensando cuando los llamaste así. – Saga se colocó ambas manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta coherente del bichito.

- ¡Eso es fácil, Saga! – Milo sonrió abiertamente y expandió sus bracitos a los lados. – Son tres como nosotros y eso los hace una familia ¡cómo nosotros! Y mira. – señaló a los escorpiones aún esparcidos en la cama. – Los más grandes cuidan al más chiquito ¡Cómo tú y Kanon me cuidan a mí! – el bichito se bajó de la cama y se acercó al gemelo. – Son demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no crees? – preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. - ¡Por eso los llamé cómo nosotros! – el pequeño sonrió y abrazó a Saga que correspondió la acción con una enorme sonrisa. – El más enojón es Kanon. – finalizó Milo. – el mayor no pudo evitar reír con ternura ante la inocencia del futuro Santo de Escorpio.

Continuaron con su abrazó hasta que Milo rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cuándo estés en tu misión nos extrañarás verdad, Saga? – Milo se alejó un poco del gemelo y espero su respuesta con ilusión en sus ojitos azules.

- ¿Nos? – fue lo único que Saga pudo contestar.

- Sí. – el bichito afirmó con su cabeza. – A kanon y a mí. Yo te extrañaré mucho y sé que él también. – Milo lo dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Saga tardó en contestar unos segundos y el bichito interpretó su silencio. - ¿No no extrañarás, Saga? – las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos y caían libremente sobre sus cachetes.

El gemelo mayor se acerco al pequeño y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. Milo ya había comenzado a hipar. – No seas tonto, enano. – sonrió con cariño. – Claro que te extrañaré. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermanito menor. Nunca lo dudes. Tú eres muy importante para mí, ¿de acuerdo? – Milo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos.

- ¿Y a kanon? – preguntó aún hipando.

Saga sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. – A él también, bicho. – el pequeño sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de Kanon quien había escuchado toda la conversación sin atreverse a interrumpir. Prefirió permanecer oculto tras la puerta de madera. Jamás había visto a su hermano expresar sus emociones tan abiertamente aunque sabía perfectamente que todo era gracias al pequeño Milo. Era imposible no tomarle cariño al bichito. No es que él lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos y se volvió a enfocar en aquella hermosa escena. Sonrió al ver que Saga seguía abrazando al niño. Seguramente diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que regresaría sano y salvo de la misión. Volvió a sonreír con ternura y decidió retirarse del lugar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que él estaba ahí. - Ya es tarde, enano. A dormir. – soltó el gemelo mayor mientras finalizaba el abrazo y se ponía de pie.

- Pero, Saga ¡aún no tengo sueño! – el bichito se quejó y colocó sus manitas en su cintura.

- Nada de peros, Milo. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir con Shura. Si llegamos tarde se enojará como la última vez. – tomó a Milo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacía la habitación del pequeño.

- ¡Sólo te hizo lavar los platos, Saga! Pero se enojó más porque rompiste su vajilla favorita. – soltó el bichito mientras que Saga se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

- ¿De qué lado estás, Milo? – preguntó indignado.

- ¡Del tuyo, Saga! – exclamó lleno de alegría y lo abrazó con fuerza para después darle un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy, Saga? – preguntó esperanzado el pequeño. – Es que no quiero dormir solo y Kanon se molestará si voy a su habitación. – el gemelo suspiró resignado y giró sobre sus pasos rumbo a su habitación.

– Está bien, enano pero directo a dormir.

- ¡Te lo prometo, Saga! – cuando llegaron a la alcoba, el guardián del templo colocó a Milo en la cama y lo tapó con las sabanas. Antes de que pudiera apagar la velita que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de madera, Milo habló:

- ¿Shura me cuidará sólo a mi? - preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- No, bicho. También estará Aioria.

- Bien. – cerró sus ojitos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente. - ¿Saga?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y Camus? Debe ir también porque es mi mejor amigo.

Saga sonrió. – También estará.

- Bien.

Sabiendo que Milo continuaría con sus preguntas el gemelo interrumpió. – Y shaka y Mu también. Todos estarán mañana. – Milo sonrió y cerró sus ojitos mientras Saga se recostaba y soplaba su flequillo. – Descansa, Milo.

- Hasta mañana, Saga. – el bichito se acurruco cerca del gemelo y lo abrazó. Éste cerró los ojos pero los abrió bruscamente al sentir algo entre las sabanas.

- ¿Milo?

- ¿Si, Saga? – preguntó tratando de tener sus ojitos abiertos.

- Guardaste a tus escorpiones, ¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzado aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- No, Saga. – contestó el pequeño luchando contra el sueño. – Creí que estarían más cómodos si dormían con nosotros.

Definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche para el santo de géminis.

**Templo de Capricornio**

- Y esa es la constelación Corona Boreal, Ángelo. – soltó orgulloso el Caballero de Piscis señalando un hermoso grupo de estrellas, se encontraba sentado a las afueras del Templo de Capricornio.

- Sabes perfectamente que pierdes tu tiempo. No me interesan tus estúpidas constelaciones, Olle. – contestó de mal humor el guardián del cuarto templo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de su amigo. Olle rodó los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

– Por comentarios así, las personas piensan que eres un idiota, Ángelo. – una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios cuando vio cómo Ángelo volteaba molesto y regresaba a su lado. – No te haría mal dejar de ser tan amargado y tratar de sonreír de vez en cuando.

Ángelo alzó una ceja al escuchar el último comentario. – ¿Eso me lo dice el que piensa ser el hombre más hermoso del maldito mundo? – el Caballero de Cáncer se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus azules ojos.

Olle no disimuló una sonrisa y se puso de pie. – No lo pienso, Ángelo. – se colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de su ondulado cabello y encaró a su amigo. – Lo soy. - Ángelo parpadeó varias veces ante la respuesta de Olle. No sabía que el ego de su amigo llegara a tanto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el guardián del onceavo templo volvió a hablar. – No pongas esa cara, Ángelo. Tú no estás tan mal. – Olle sonrió burlonamente al ver cómo una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de los labios del santo dorado. - ¿Ves? Deberías hacerlo más seguido, cangrejo. – Ángelo rodó los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Idiota.

- No los puedo dejar cinco minutos solos sin que comiencen a pelear. – soltó el dueño del décimo templo mientras se acercaba y les brindaba un vaso de agua.

- No sabía que fueras tan tacaño, Shura. – contestó el italiano mientras aceptaba el vaso, el español sólo pudo sonreír. – ¿No tienes un poco de vino? – Shura rodó sus verdes ojos. - ¿Y qué hay de tequila?

- ¿Tequila? – Olle interrumpió – Ni siquiera sabes emborracharte con dignidad, Ángelo. – tomó su vaso y se bebió el fresco liquido de una pasada.

- En primera, nunca ha habido alcohol y nunca lo habrá. – Shura vio a ambos caballeros y sabiendo que tenía su completa atención continúo. – Y en segunda, mañana vendrán los pequeños – su mirada se llenó de ternura cuando pensó en los futuros santitos a los que quería como sus hermanitos. – No quiero ni pensar en lo que harían Aioros y Saga si los niños terminaran ebrios en el suelo de mi templo.

- ¿Todos vendrán? – Olle abrió sorprendido sus enormes ojos celestes. - ¡Valla qué eres un buen amigo, Shura!

- Es eso o no tiene vida social. – soltó Ángelo con una sonrisa burlona.

Shura rodó los ojos. – Es que no pude negarme, eso es todo. Además…- el español se acercó y se puso en medio de ambos caballeros que lo miraban confundidos. Colocó sus brazos en cada hombro y sonrió. – Ustedes me ayudarán. - Ángelo sólo pudo escupir el agua que anteriormente había estado bebiendo y Olle parpadeó varias veces, como si intentara asimilar la ultima oración.

- ¡¿Quéeeee?! – gritó el Sabto de Cáncer mientras se soltaba bruscamente del brazo de Shura. Olle intentó calmarlo.

– Tranquilo, Ángelo. No puede ser tan malo. Sólo son unos niñitos, ¿verdad, Shura? – el Caballero de Piscis miró al guardián de la décima casa, sus enormes ojos celestes suplicaban una respuesta tranquilizante para él y en especial para Ángelo quien ya se encontraba un poco más calmado. Shura dudó unos segundos. Sabía que Milo y Aioria eran traviesos por sí solos y que juntos eran muchísimo peor; sin embargo, contaba con que Mu, Shaka y Camus se supieran comportar, después de todos eran los más tranquilos, ¿no? Además, ellos eran tres Caballeros Dorados del más alto rango y jamás podrían ser derrotados por niñitos de cinco años, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

- Por supuesto. – afirmó Shura mientras asentía suavemente. Quería creer con todo su ser en sus palabras pero había algo que se lo impedía.

-¿Lo ves, Ángelo? – sonrió Olle aliviado y le palmeó la espalda un par de veces. – Todo estará bien. – dejó al italiano y se acercó al de cabellos oscuros. - Cuenta con nosotros, Shura. – Piscis pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del español mientras éste reía nerviosamente.

- Si algo sale mal, al menos no moriré solo. – susurró creyendo que nadie lo escucharía.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Shura? – preguntó Olle viéndolo de reojo.

- Este… ¡no! Nada. Todo estará bien. Ya lo verán. – Ángelo rodó los ojos y el sueco sonrió ampliamente. Shura sólo pudo rogarle a Athena que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

**Notas**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Yeeii mi primer capítulo listo! Aún no sé cuántos serán porque ya se me secó el cerebro pero intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible ^^ mmmm ¿Qué les puedo decir? Creí que sería buena idea que Shura, Ángelo y Olle convivieran con los pequeños. Respecto a Afrodita su nombre será Olle en mis futuros fics es un nombre sueco y me gustó mucho. No tengo la menor idea de cómo se pronuncia en Suecia pero en mis historias se pronunciará "Oli" haha xD

La constelación Corona Boreal sí existe. Se encuentra en el hemisferio Boreal durante la primavera y el verano. Comprende Europa, Norteamérica, el Ártico, casi toda Asia, África y algunas partes de Oceanía. Bueno esos son algunos datos para que vean que no lo inventé xD

Ojala les guste y me dejen reviews

¡Besos ya brazos!

Helena Hibiki :D


	2. Primer día juntos

**Primer día juntos**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en el tercer templo cuando su guardián, Saga de Géminis, preparaba los últimos detalles antes de dirigirse hacia la Casa de Capricornio. El pequeño Milo aún dormía cubierto de pies a cabeza por las sábanas y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles cada vez que el gemelo mayor intentaba despertarlo. No importaba cuantas veces Saga lo moviera o le quitara las cobijas, Milo siempre se las ingeniaba para volvérselas a poner y seguir durmiendo.

- Otro ratito, Saga. – se quejaba el bichito. – Es muy temprano.

- Precisamente, Milo. – contestó el mayor de cabellera azulada. – Si no hubieras dejado tus horrendos bichos esparcidos en la cama, no estarías desvelado. – dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño aún acostado en el colchón. - Si los hubieras guardado no nos habríamos pasado toda la noche buscándolos. Ahora levántate, Shura ya debe estar esperándonos.

- ¡Pero Saga! – el bichito abrió los ojos con pesadez y los cerró rápidamente cuando sintió los rayos de sol en su rostro. - ¡Fue tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? – contestó indignado acercándose al pequeño. – Debería deshacerme de esas cosas. ¡Son peligrosas para un niño como tú! ¡Por Athena, Milo! ¡Me picaron una y otra vez! ¡Prométeme que no los llevarás con Shura!

- ¡Es que los aplastaste, Saga! ¡Por eso se espantaron y se escondieron! – se defendió el menor con una sonrisa pero la cambió inmediatamente a una pequeña mueca. - ¡Pero Saga! - se levantó de la cama de un brinco y se dirigió al gemelo. - ¡Shura me los regaló! ¡Se puede enojar conmigo si piensa que no me gustaron!

- Milo… - suspiró resignado. – Estoy seguro de que a Shura no le importará el que dejes esas cosas aquí. – vio con horror como Milo se dirigía a recoger una cajita y sacaba a los tres escorpiones de ella.

- Saga… si no me los llevo… ¿quién me los va a cuidar? – preguntó mientras tomaba a los tres escorpiones y los abrazaba. - ¿Saga?

- Te prometo que estarán bien, enano. – el gemelo le sonrió. – Kanon los cuidará, ¿entendido? – le indicó con su mano que se acercara y Milo obedeció no sin antes dejar a sus mascotas de vuelta a su cajita. – Ahora dime, ¿ya hiciste tu maleta?

- ¡SÍ, Saga! – exclamó mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila. – La empaqué yo solito. – el bichito infló el pecho orgulloso. – Bueno… tal vez Kanon me ayudó un poquito.

- ¿Kanon? ¿Mi hermano? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡Qué tonto eres, Saga! – exclamó el niñito – Mi escorpión no puede ayudarme ¡está muy chiquito! – Saga sólo pudo sonrojarse ante las burlas del pequeño. - ¡No te preocupes por mí! Estaré bien porque Kanon me empacó todo lo que necesito. ¡Mira! – dijo abriendo su mochilita e indicándole al mayor que viera el contenido. - ¡Me puso mi pijama favorita! También está mi cepillo de dientes… - comenzó a sacar las cosas de la maleta y a colocarlas en la cama. – Mis crayolas… hojas… pantalones… playeras y ¡mira! ¡También puso mis calzoncitos! ¡Todo está aquí!

- Milo… ahora la tendré que empacar de nuevo. – interrumpió una voz mientras se adentraba a la habitación. Saga miró sorprendido cómo su hermano menor volvía a colocar las cosas dentro de la mochila.

- ¡Kanon! – exclamó contento el pequeño. - ¿Viniste a despedirte de Saga? – preguntó ilusionado. - ¿Ves, Saga? ¡Te dije que te extrañaría cómo yo! – los gemelos se sonrojaron, Saga volteó hacia otro lado y Kanon continuó empacando las cosas evitando por completo que Milo notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ya está lista… - habló Kanon mientras le daba la mochila a su hermano para que la cargara. – Este… suerte en la misión. – desvió la mirada. – Ten cuidado, Saga.

- Gracias… - contestó tomando la mochila y colocándosela en su hombro, después cargó su gran caja de oro y la puso en el otro hombro. – Cuida a Milo, ¿sí? Sé que Shura lo hará pero también sé lo difícil que es cuidar a cinco niños. – bajó la mirada hacia el bichito que lo miraba inocentemente. – Además, estos pequeños son demasiado traviesos y más cuando están juntos. – Saga tomó a Milo en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

- Vendrás a verme, ¿verdad, Kanon? – preguntó el escorpión en los brazos del gemelo. Saga se detuvo y miró a su hermano.

- Debo asegurarme de que no vuelvan loco a Shura, enano. – el gemelo mostró una tenue sonrisa.

- Bien… porque no quiero que no andes por ahí solo, Kanon. – Milo le sonrió abiertamente y volteó a ver a Saga. – No sé porqué te preocupas tanto, Saga, si Kanon también nos cuidará y no nos pasará nada malo. – el mayor sonrió y le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano.

- También cuídate, Kanon. – y sin más Saga y Milo salieron del tercer templo rumbo a la décima casa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando por fin arribaron al Templo de Capricornio, Saga no se sorprendió al ver al arquero tratando de tranquilizar a un entusiasmado Aioria, pues el pequeño se encontraba subiendo y bajando alegremente las escaleras del décimo templo en compañía de Mu. Al lado de Aioros se encontraba Shura tomando de las manitas a Shaka y a Camus.

- Buenos días. – saludó el gemelo cortésmente a sus compañeros dejando con cuidado a Milo en el suelo. Este sin dudarlo se reunió con los demás pequeños.

- Hola, Saga. – contestaron al unísono y sonriéndole al travieso Milo que ya corría hacia su mejor amigo.

- ¡Camus! – exclamó alegre. - ¡Sí llegaste! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! – el galo no pudo contestarle pues Shaka comenzó a jalarle el cabello. - ¡Y tú también Shaka! – Milo les sonrió a ambos niños y después dirigió su mirada hacia Mu y a Aioria. - ¡Qué malos! ¡Ya empezaron a jugar sin mí! – soltó molesto y sin pensarlo se unió a ellos.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shura? – preguntó el arquero. – Puedo hablar con el Patriarca para que sólo vaya Saga. ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Mu, Aioria! – gritó cuando vio al pequeño Mu perder el equilibrio mientras subía las escaleras con su hermano.

- Por mí no habría problema. – apoyó el gemelo. – De hecho estaría más tranquilo si alguien más te ayudara con esos monstruos. ¡Milo, aléjate de esas ruinas!

- No se preocupen, chicos. – les contestó el español, tratando de apartar a Shaka del francesito, pues este no dejaba de jalarle sus cabellos. - ¡Estaremos bien! Además no los cuidaré solo, Ángelo y Olle también vendrán. – alzó a Camus del suelo pero el pequeño se resistía y trataba de bajarse para seguir peleando con el futuro Santo de Virgo. - ¡Camus! ¡Estate quieto!

- ¡Suéltame, Shura! – exigía el galo, intentando zafarse de los brazos del peninsular. - ¡Le daré a Shaka su merecido por andarme jalando mi cabello!

- No te tengo miedo. – soltó Shaka sacándole la lengua y escondiéndose entre las piernas de Aioros.

- Tranquilos, niños. – Saga se acercó y cargó a Shaka para evitar que Camus se le lanzara; se aclaró la garganta y gritó. - ¡Enanos, vengan aquí de una buena vez! – todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos y con algo de temor pero volvieron a la normalidad cuando el gemelo mostro una tierna sonrisa y colocó a Shaka en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saga? – preguntó Milo acercándose.

- ¿Estamos en problemas, hermano? – Aioria se les unió junto con Mu y finalmente Shura soltó a Camus.

- Nada de eso, Aioria. – el arquero le revolvió sus castaños cabellos. – Ya es hora de irnos, ¿no es así, Saga?

- Sí. – el gemelo miró a los cinco niños con una sonrisa. – Quiero que se comporten, ¿entendido? – los pequeños asintieron contentos. – Hagan todo lo que Shura les diga y traten de no desesperar a Olle y a Ángelo.

- Traten de no romper nada… - comentó Aioros. – Si van a Rodorio… no se separen de ellos, nada de azúcar, cero historias de terror, si van a la playa no se alejen de la orilla y…

- Creo que ya entendieron, Aioros. – interrumpió Saga. – Ya pueden seguir jugando, niños. – Shaka, Mu y Camus se alejaron contentos hacia la sala del Templo de Capricornio. Milo y Aioria los iban a seguir pero fueron detenidos por Saga y Aioros, respectivamente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, bicho? – preguntó Saga jalando suavemente a Milo de su playera y colocándose al nivel del pequeño. Aioros hizo exactamente lo mismo con su hermanito. Shura observó a los pequeños entrar al templo y miró con una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

- ¡Saga, quiero ir a jugar! – se quejó Milo tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor.

- ¿Y dónde quedó eso de "te voy a extrañar, Saga"? – imitó el tono infantil de Milo. El niño sólo pudo sonreír y dejó de moverse. – En fin… - suspiró resignado y vio al bichito directamente a los ojos. – Milo… prométeme que te portarás bien… por lo que más quieras no te metas en problemas… ¡promételo, Milo! – alzó un poco el tono de su voz. – Prométeme que serás un buen niño… - lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró temeroso.

- ¡Saga, estaré bien! – respondió el futuro guardián del octavo templo. – No te preocupes por mí. – sonrió abiertamente. – Te prometo que me portaré bien.

- ¿Lo juras? – el gemelo mayor entrecerró sus verdes ojos. El pequeño asintió y Saga sonrió aliviado. – Bien… ahora ven acá. – el guardián de Géminis abrazó fuertemente a Milo y este correspondió gustoso la acción.

- Te quiero, saga… - murmuró el pequeño sin soltar al gemelo. – Cuida de Aioros. ¡Ya quiero que regreses! – Saga sólo pudo sonreír tiernamente y continuó el abrazo. A su lado se encontraban Aioros y Aioria despidiéndose.

- Aioria… empaqué a Nico en tu mochila… ya sabes… en caso de que te asustes. Todo lo que necesitas lo guardé y… - fue interrumpido por su hermanito.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Yo no me asusto! – exclamó molesto. Aioros soltó una risita y abrazó a su leoncito.

– Ya lo sé… es sólo por si acaso, pequeño. Te extrañaré mucho… sólo serán unos días, lo prometo.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Me portaré bien! – soltó Aioria. – Cuidaré a todos. – el pequeño infló el pecho orgulloso. – Ayudaré a Shura a cuidarnos… - Shura, que aún estaba observándolos sólo puso sonreír nerviosamente.

- Bien… es hora de irnos. – dijo un Saga no muy convencido y poniéndose de pie, Aioros lo imitó.

- Volveremos pronto. – dijo el arquero viendo a Shura. – Gracias de nuevo…

- No es nada. – contestó el español. – Suerte en su misión. – Milo y Aioria se acercaron al guardián del décimo templo y lo tomaron de las manos.

- Nos vemos. – se despidió Saga y comenzó a subir las escalinatas restantes con dirección al Templo Principal seguido por Aioros.

- ¡Adiós, Saga! ¡Hermano! – gritó Aioria mientras agitaba su mano libre en forma de despedida. Esperaron un rato hasta que finalmente los perdieron de vista.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Shura? – preguntó Milo alzando su cabecita y mirando al mayor.

- Creo que sería buena idea desayunar primero, ¿no creen? – contestó con una sonrisa y aún sosteniendo sus manitas los encaminó hacia la entrada del templo.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán Olle y Ángelo?

- Espero que pronto, Aioria… - respondió Shura. Cuando entraron a la sala, el español abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo: Camus lloraba en el centro de la pequeña sala y Mu trataba de quitarle pegamento líquido de sus cabellos, sin éxito. Shaka se encontraba sentado en el suelo con el frasco de pegamento en sus manitas igualmente embarrado de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Shura se acercó a los pequeños. - ¿Por qué están llenos de pegamento?

- Shaka vio el botecito en la mesita, Shura. – contestó Mu, aún tratando de ayudar a Camus. – Queríamos saber qué era esa cosa blanca y Shaka lo abrió.

- ¡Luego se tropezó, Shura! – se quejó Camus hipando. - ¡Y el tonto me embarró todo! – el francés comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

- ¡No es cierto! – se defendió Shaka que también comenzó a llorar. - ¡No fue mi culpa, Shura!

- Tranquilos… no es tan malo. – Shura se agachó para estar al nivel de Shaka y Camus. – Aún no se seca. – examinó los cabellos de los pequeños. – Con un poco de agua se les caerá. – sonrió y volteó a ver a Milo y a Aioria que se reían sin parar ante el accidente de sus amigos. – Quiero que vayan al comedor y me esperen ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a lavar a estos dos. – los pequeños asintieron y se dirigieron al comedor mientras Shura tomaba a Camus y a Shaka. Los tres niñitos se sentaron en las sillas y esperaron impacientes el regreso del décimo guardián.

- ¡Ya quiero comer! – exclamó Milo. - ¡Shura cocina muy rico!

- ¡Pero no tanto cómo mi hermano! – contestó Aioria. - ¡Ojala haga hot cakes! – aplaudió contento. - ¿Tú qué quieres, Mu?

- ¡Quesadillas, quesadillas! ¡Con mucho quesito! ¡Cómo las hace mi maestro Shion! – Los tres futuros santitos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos presencias al templo.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó el Caballero de Piscis entrando a la casa seguido por un gruñón Ángelo que maldecía en su lengua natal. - ¿Shura?

- ¡Olle, Ángelo! – Milo sonrió abiertamente sin bajarse de la silla. - ¡Vinieron a jugar con nosotros! – Afrodita se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y tomó asiento enfrente de los pequeños.

- ¿En dónde está Shura, Milo? – preguntó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa. - Y tú, Ángelo… no te quedes ahí parado y quita esa cara de amargado. – los pequeños sólo vieron cómo el italiano refunfuñaba con sus dientes y se sentaba junto a Olle.

- ¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?! – preguntó molesto Shura empapado, regresando al comedor con Shaka y Camus completamente limpios. – Creí que se habían arrepentido…

- Ángelo lo hizo. – comentó Olle con una sonrisa burlona. – Por eso fui por él a su templo… - miró de reojo al Santo de Cáncer que se cruzaba de brazos molesto. – Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado con los pequeños para notar mi presencia al pasar por aquí. – Shura sólo pudo asentir resignado con un movimiento de cabeza. - En fin… ¿ya desayunaron? Porque yo muero de hambre.

- ¡Nosotros también tenemos hambre, Shura! – se quejó Shaka. - ¿Verdad, Camus? – el francesito afirmó con su cabecita. Al parecer ya habían hecho las paces, o al menos eso pensó el español.

- ¿Qué desayunaremos? – al fin habló el cangrejo. – Si voy sufrir los siguientes días al menos quiero hacerlo con el estomago lleno. – se quejó.

- ¿Por qué sufrirá Ángelo, Shura? – preguntó el leoncito. - ¿Alguien lo lastimará? ¡Nosotros te podemos defender, Ángelo! – el español y Olle sonrieron ante la inocencia de Aioria y Ángelo rodó los ojos.

- Ángelo está loco, Aioria. – respondió Olle. - ¿Con qué nos deleitarás hoy, Shura?

- Creo que deben conformarse con pan tostado y huevos estrellados. – se sonrojó. – Creo que también tengo un poco de fruta.

- Delicioso. – soltó sarcásticamente el Santo de Cáncer.

- Te ayudaré a poner la mesa mientras tú te cambias de ropa… te ves horrible. – soltó Olle y Shura suspiró resignado – En seguida vuelvo… y Ángelo no hagas una tontería. – el italiano rodó los ojos por milésima vez y esperó el desayuno junto con los pequeños.

- Ángelo es un enojón… - le susurró Mu a Milo. El bichito sonrió y miró discretamente al aludido que se soplaba el flequillo.

– Kanon es igual… siempre se enoja por todo y no es malo. No te preocupes, Mu. Está enojado porque tiene hambre. – el lemuriano asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Poco tiempo después, Olle regresó con varios platos y cubiertos para colocarlos sobre la mesa. Volvió a la cocina y ayudó a Shura que ya estaba seco y cambiado con la comida. El español comenzó a servir, primero a los pequeños y después a Ángelo y a Olle. Cuando Shura finalmente tomó asiento, todos comenzaron a comer. Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos tocar suavemente los platos.

- Creí que no querías comer esto, Ángelo. – soltó Olle limpiándose con una servilleta al ver cómo el plato de su compañero estaba casi vacío.

- Shura no cocina tan mal… - se defendió el santo aún con la boca llena. El peninsular se sonrojó nuevamente pero siguió comiendo. Observó a los pequeños desayunar y se tranquilizó al creer que todo estaba saliendo bien, salvo el pequeño accidente con el pegamento, pero nada es perfecto, pensó.

- ¿Olle? – Shura observó curioso al interruptor de sus pensamientos. Milo miraba al Santo de Piscis con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Dime, Milo. – contestó mientras se limpiaba nuevamente con una servilleta.

- ¿También eres como Shaka? – la simple pregunta del bichito llamó la atención de todos en el comedor. Shura y Ángelo dejaron de comer y el sueco parpadeó varias veces sin entender.

- ¿De qué hablas, Milo? – Afrodita se veía más confundió que nunca.

- ¡Sí! ¿También eres herbívoro como Shaka? ¿Te gusta comer hierbitas cómo él? – entrecerró sus azules ojitos.

- ¡No seas tonto, Milo! – exclamó el francés. - ¡Se dice vegetariano! – miró a su mejor amigo con enojo. – Servirás a la diosa de la sabiduría y ¡mírate! ¡Todo un ignorante! – Shura sonrió y tomó su vaso de agua, Ángelo rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco más de comida.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Milo? – Olle al fin pudo hablar aún sin entender al pequeño escorpión.

- Es que siempre te veo con una rosa en la boca… ¿te gusta pasear con ellas antes de comerlas? – al escuchar esto, Ángelo sólo pudo atragantarse con su desayuno y Shura escupió el agua que bebía. El santo de cáncer sin disimularlo, soltó una tremenda carcajada y el sueco no pudo contestar nada pues su cara adquirió un tono de rojo intenso. Los niños lo miraron curiosos en espera de la respuesta que nunca llegó, el español se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de buscar un trapito para secar el agua derramada y se fue a carcajear a la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Olle? – preguntó burlón Ángelo. – Son sólo unos niños, ¿te acuerdas? – volvió a reírse. - ¡Anda, contéstale! ¡Yo también tengo curiosidad!

- Ya déjenlo en paz… - intervino Shura que regresaba de la cocina y comenzó a limpiar el agua de la mesa. – Milo, lo que Olle se ponga en su boca no es de tu incumbencia… - rió bajito. – No importa si sean rosas o alguna otra flor. – miró cómplice a Ángelo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Quita esa cara de amargado, Olle! – soltó Máscara limpiándose una lagrimita que se escapaba de sus azules ojos.

- Sólo para que lo sepan… - contestó el Caballero del Pez. – Yo como de todo. – miró molesto a Shura y a Ángelo. - ¡La rosa es un símbolo de belleza, por eso la uso!

- ¿Podríamos usar unas también, Olle? – preguntó Aioria. Mu, Milo, Shaka y Camus vieron curiosos al Santo de Piscis que volvió a quedarse sin habla.

- Primero terminen de desayunar… - soltó Shura sirviéndoles un poco más de comida. – Estoy seguro de que Olle contestará todas sus dudas con gusto cuando acaben.

- Creo que esto no será tan malo como pensaba… - comentó el italiano antes de volver con su platillo y viendo de reojo a Olle que seguía demasiado avergonzado como para seguir comiendo.

**Notas**

¡Hola!

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en este segundo capítulo xD Con respecto a la situación con el pegamento… yo supongo que sí se puede quitar con agua hahaha xD weno en este fic sí :P

En fin espero que les guste. Mil gracias por los reviews xD de verdad que me animaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia :3

**Melissia:** Primero que nada gracias por leer este fic. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… Máscara y Afrodita se complementan perfectamente :D Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Eros13:** Al fin la iluminación llegó a mi ser hahaha espero que haya valido la pena… aún no estoy muy convencida del resultado pero espero que te guste y continúes en este fic haha xD Espero y disfrutes la histeria de mi querido Ángelo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha****: **Me alegro que te hayas divertido con el fic ^^

**Sara Mariscal:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo XD Milo y Aioria se divertirán haciéndole la vida imposible a estos tres haha xD. Si lees este capi, espero y te guste.

**LiaraPrincenton:** Mil gracias por tu review de verdad que me animó mucho ^^. Creo que ya te había contestado pero no importa haha :3 espero que disfrutes de este capi :D ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Ariel de Piscis:** Yo tampoco puedo odiar a mi Ángelo hahaha xD espero que te guste este capi ^^

**Minako:** Tienes razón… Milo es un amor haha xD simplemente me encanta ^^ espero que si lees este capi lo disfrutes :D ¡Saludos!

**Sakumille:** haha sip pobre de mí Saga prometo ya no torturarlo tanto haha xD espero que sigas leyendo esta historia ^^ ¡Saludos!

Ahora si… me voy xD

Debo empezar con el tercer capi ^^ ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía :P

Helena Hibiki :D


	3. Problema de rosas

**Problema de rosas**

- ¿Olle está molesto con nosotros, Shura? – preguntó el pequeño escorpión. – Afrodita ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario y siguió comiendo.

- No le hagas caso, Milo. – el español susurró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Olle es un exagerado. – Shura suspiró cansado al recordar lo que anteriormente había ocurrido con el sueco. Durante el resto del desayuno, el silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala de Capricornio, únicamente se escuchaban los cubiertos con los que jugaba el pequeño Shaka, pues ya tenía rato que había terminado de comer. Ángelo se soplaba el flequillo y rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando; Aioria lo observaba como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras el inocente Mu recargaba sus brazos en la antigua mesa de madera. Camus masticaba su último trozo de pan tostado con una tranquilidad envidiable hasta que se vio interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

- ¡Camus, ya trágatelo! – gritó Milo, molesto. - ¡Me estás dando más hambre!

- ¡Pero debo masticarla más de 40 veces para tener una buena digestión! – se defendió el francés, aún con la boca llena. – Así mi metabolismo será más rápido. – contestó orgulloso y finalmente tragó lo que quedaba de su comida.

- ¿Met… met… meta qué? – Milo intentó completar la palabra sin éxito.

- Metabolismo, Milo. – intervino Shura. – Es cuando tu cuerpo obtiene la energía que necesita de los alimentos que comes. El metabolismo hace posible el que crezcas sano y fuerte.

- ¿Todo lo que como? – preguntó interesado. - ¿Si como rosas al igual que Olle, me pareceré a él?

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – gruñó Olle, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. - ¡Iré a la cocina y lavaré los platos sucios! – y sin más se puso de pie y se retiró.

- Seguramente irá a comerse sus flores a escondidas para no darnos. – habló en voz bajita Aioria pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Olle lo escuchara. – Qué malo es Olle. – Shaka negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Piscis! – soltó el guardián del cuarto templo. - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así? ¡Creí que habías dicho que eran sólo unos niñitos! – gritó burlonamente.

- ¡Cállate, Ángelo! – se oyó a Olle desde la cocina.

- ¿Y tú, Shura… no piensas hacer nada? – el italiano lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El Santo de Capricornio rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ya, Olle no es para tanto! – intentó consolar al sueco. Afrodita no contestó. - ¡No puedo creer que se haya molestado por una tontería así! – se sobó el puente de la nariz, molesto. – Ven conmigo, Ángelo.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Cáncer, sin ganas.

- ¡Pues por Olle, idiota!

- Prefiero quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada, _grazie_. – estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su nunca. – Justo cuando esto se ponía divertido, Afrodita se pone de nena. – cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mecerse en la silla.

- ¡Ya te oí, animal! ¡Hay veces en que quisiera molerte a golpes! – Ángelo iba a repelar pero Shura fue más rápido y lo tomó por el brazo.

- ¡Acompáñame ahora por Olle! ¡En estos momentos debemos permanecer unidos! – vociferó el español, levantándolo de su lugar.

- ¡Son sólo unos mocosos! ¡Ni que fuera una Guerra Santa, Shura! ¡Dioses! – se quejó Ángelo.

- ¡Cómo si lo fuera! – Shura vio de reojo a los pequeños niños que seguían la conversación sin entender. – Ángelo… lo diré sólo una vez… - trató de hablar lo más bajito posible. – No puedo hacer esto solo, ustedes dos son mis amigos y necesito de su ayuda… además… - hizo una pausa. - ¡…SI NO PONES DE TU PARTE ESTOY DISPUESTO A REBANARTE CON MI EXCALIBUR! ¡AHORA VAMOS POR OLLE! – lo amenazó con su letal arma.

- Está bien, está bien… - miró con miedo el filoso brazo del Caballero de Capricornio. Shura no lo dejó continuar y arrastró al italiano hacia la cocina mientras este maldecía en su lengua natal.

- ¡Niños, no se muevan de aquí! – ordenó el español. – En seguida volvemos. – y sin más, ambos caballeros fueron en busca de Afrodita.

- ¿Creen que Olle esté muy molesto? – preguntó Mu preocupado.

- ¡Todo es culpa de Milo! – Shaka lo señaló sin consideración.

- ¡No es cierto! – se intentó defender el escorpión. - ¿Verdad que no es mi culpa, Camus? – volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.

- Yo no entiendo porqué se enojó, Milo. – respondió el francés y se rascó la cabeza. – Quizás le da pena ser vegetariano y comer hierbitas…

- ¡No tiene nada de malo comer hierbitas! – Shaka se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Yo lo hago todo el tiempo y soy muy feliz!

- Tal vez se enojó porque le gustaba comer rosas en secreto para no invitarle a Ángelo. – Aioria se levantó de la silla. - ¡Y tú le dijiste su secreto a todos, Milo!

- ¡Yo también me enojaría si alguien le dijera mis secretos a todos! – gritó Mu.

- ¿Tienes un secreto, Mu? – preguntó curioso Shaka, abriendo sus enormes ojos. - ¡Cuéntanos! – aplaudió emocionado. Camus, Aioria y Milo se acercaron al pequeño lemuriano y formaron un círculo alrededor de él.

- Bueno… pero no le digan a nadie… - Mu habló quedito. Los demás asintieron cómplices. – Mi maestro Shion sólo sabe preparar quesadillas… pero ustedes shhhhhhh. – colocó su dedo índice en su boca.

- ¡Eso no es un secreto, Mu! – habló Camus. – Todos lo sabemos. - entrecerró sus hermosos ojos.

- ¡Entonces ya no tengo más secretos! – el pequeño ariano se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Ya me acordé, yo sí tengo un secreto! – Milo levantó su manita. - ¡Y lo traigo aquí conmigo! – los cuatro aprendices lo miraron curiosos. Milo metió su mano en la bolsita de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar algo. - ¡Aquí está! – exclamó contento y les mostró lo que había escondido.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Shaka acercando su carita a la palma de Milo.

- ¡Es mi escorpión! – contestó orgulloso. - ¡Lo escondí antes de que Saga y Kanon se dieran cuenta! ¡Ha estado en mi bolsillo todo el tiempo!

- ¡Pero Milo, creía que Shura te había regalado tres! – exclamó el pequeño león.

- Sí… pero sólo pude traer a este. – bajó la mirada. – No le digan a nadie, ¿lo prometen? – miró a los pequeños aprendices con una sonrisa. - ¡Será nuestro secreto!

- ¡Lo prometemos! – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

- Apuesto que está muy incomodo en tu bolsillo, Milo. – habló Camus. – Deberías ponerlo en un lugar con más espacio, ¿no crees? – el griego se rascó la barbilla y entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¡Tú siempre tienes razón, Camus! – Milo corrió hacia la sala de Capricornio y colocó a su escorpión en un mueble. – Aquí estarás más contento. – le habló a su mascota. – Escóndete por ahí. – lo empujó suavemente con sus deditos y lo ocultó entre los cojines. – No te muevas de aquí.

- ¡Tal vez después podamos jugar con él! – Aoria comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar.

- ¿Pero qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Mu, aburrido. - ¡Shura y Ángelo aún no regresan! – se quejó el ariano.

- ¡No te olvides de Olle! – Camus arrugó la nariz. - ¿Qué tanto vez, Milo? – le preguntó a su amigo que parecía embobado con algo.

- ¡Miren! – señaló con su dedo índice. Los demás aspirantes a santos voltearon hacia donde él señalaba y una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios. - ¡Son las rosas de Olle! – se acercó contento a una pequeña mesa de la sala. Se alzó de puntitas para observar con mayor cuidado el florero que estaba lleno de rosas rojas. – Shura me dijo que Olle se las regaló para darle más alegría a su casa pero yo creo que también se pueden comer.

- ¡Yo quiero comer una! – Aioria también se alzó de puntitas.

- No quiero que Shura se enoje conmigo. – susurró Mu. - ¡Yo no agarraré!

- ¡No nos las podemos comer crudas! ¡Hay que echarles sal o algo! – soltó el galo.

- ¡Sólo hay que lavarlas tantito, Camus! – habló Shaka. - ¡Pero cómo ya tienen agua yo creo que deben estar más que limpias!

- ¡Entonces tomaré algunas! – Milo sujetó el florero y lo colocó en el piso con cuidado. – Una para mí… - sujeto una rosa de los pétalos. – Una para ti, gato. Agárrala de la flor porque está mojadita del tallo. – Y una para Shaka.

- ¡Oigan, faltamos nosotros dos! – se quejó Camus.

- ¡Puedo compartir la mía con ustedes! ¡Si agarramos más, Shura lo va a notar! – sonrió Aioria.

- ¿Cómo debemos comerla, Shaka? – preguntó Milo mirando extrañado a la flor. – No se ve sabrosa. – entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¡Pues sólo la mordemos y ya! – contestó el rubio. – El tallo debe ser lo más rico porque Olle siempre las muerde de ahí.

- Bueno… - dijeron al unísono Aioria y Milo tomando la flor por el tallo.

- ¡Auch! – gritó Aioria cuando sintió las pequeñas espinas en sus manitas. - ¡Mis deditos! – dejó caer la rosa al suelo y miró con lágrimas a sus amigos.

- ¡Mi boca! – Milo aventó la rosa a lo lejos. - ¡Esta cosa sabe horrible! – exclamó después de aventar la rosa a lo lejos y comenzó a llorar. - ¡Me duele! – pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de sus labios.

- ¡Par de llorones! – se quejó Shaka metiéndose los pétalos a la boca y masticándolos. - ¡Guacala! – el hindú arrojó la flor a lo lejos. - ¡Nunca había probado algo tan feo! – sacó su lengua y comenzó a tallársela con su manos, intentando quitar el mal sabor de ella. Camus y Mu miraron a sus tres amigos. Milo y Aioria no dejaban de llorar y Shaka no tardó en unírseles.

- ¡Morirán desangrados! – gritó Mu tapándose los ojos. - ¡No mires, Camus!

- ¡Debemos ir por Shura! – el galo miró horrorizado al lemuriano. - ¡Shura, Ángelo, Olle! – comenzó a correr en círculos como loco en la sala, extendiendo sus bracitos en el aire. - ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Mu lo imitó. - ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – comenzó a llorar, desesperado.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Niños! ¡¿Están bien?! – Shura salió despavorido de la cocina al ori los gritos del galo, seguido por Olle y Ángelo. - ¡Niñooos! – los tres caballeros vieron con horror lo que ocurría en la sala del español. - ¡Por todos los dioses! – se jaló sus oscuros cabellos. - ¡Milo, Aioria, están sangrando! – a toda velocidad corrió hacia ellos y se agachó preocupado. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡A ver, niños! ¡Déjenme revisarlos!

- ¡No exageres, Shura! – gritó el italiano, acercándose. - ¡Es sólo una cortadita!

- ¡Cállate, Ángelo! – se quejó el peninsular mientras trataba de detener la mini hemorragia del escorpión. - ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡No debí dejarlos solos! ¡Estos niñitos son mi responsabilidad! ¡Milo está sangrando demasiado! – exageró. - ¡¿Te duele mucho, pequeño?! – le preguntó al griego. - ¡¿Y tú, Aioria?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos hay cómo idiotas?! – miró furioso al Santo de Cáncer y al de Piscis, respectivamente. - ¡Ayúdenme!

- Tranquilo, Shura. – soltó el sueco y se encaminó hacia Shaka, Mu y Camus. - ¿Ustedes, están bien? – los tres niños lo miraron con sus ojitos hinchados y se acercaron a abrazarlo.

- ¡Olle! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, el guardián de Piscis les correspondió la acción con una tierna sonrisa.

- No morirán, ¿verdad? – Camus lo miró con ojos suplicantes. - ¡Milo es mi mejor amigo!

- ¡Había tanta sangre, Olle! – continuó Mu.

- No se preocupen, niños. – sonrió y les revolvió los cabellos. – Todo está bien. ¿Shaka? – miró al hindú.

- Ya estoy bien… - se talló sus ojitos hinchados. – Es sólo que la rosa sabía muy fea. – contestó aún hipando.

- Te dije que había que ponerle tantita sal, Shaka. – intervino Camus sin soltar a Olle. El sueco se volvió a sonrojar, al parecer los pequeños nunca superarían el dichoso tema de sus rosas.

- ¡Necesito vendas, agua oxigenada, un médico! ¡Vamos al hospital! – exclamó Shura tratando de curar a Milo y a Aioria.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! – se quejó Ángelo. - ¡No tienen nada! ¡Sólo hay que limpiarlos y ya! – el español ignoró por completo el comentario y volvió a enfocar su mirada en los pequeños aprendices.

- Niños, díganme la verdad por favor. – Aioria y Milo asintieron hipando. - ¿Les duele algo?

- Sólo un poquito, Shura… - contestó el bichito.

- Ya no me sale sangre. – intentó sonreír el castaño viendo sus manitas.

- De todos modos me aseguraré… - habló el peninsular. – Vengan conmigo. – cargó a Milo y tomó a Aioria de la mano. - ¡Ángelo, no quiero excusas y acompáñame! ¡Y tú, Olle, cuida a los demás! – el italiano rodó los ojos y lo siguió refunfuñando.

**En la habitación de Shura…**

El Caballero de Capricornio comenzó a buscar su equipo de primeros auxilios en el baño mientras dejaba a los dos niños sentados en su cama. - ¡¿En dónde rayos lo dejé?! – se escuchó al español revolviendo y aventando cosas por doquier. - ¡Debe de estar en algún lado! – siguió buscando. - ¡Lo encontré! – gritó triunfal. - ¡Milo, ven! ¡Te curaré primero! – sin dudarlo, el escorpión corrió a alcanzar al mayor. Únicamente quedaron el Santo de Cáncer y el aprendiz de Leo. El cachorro comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando volvió a sentir dolor en sus deditos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – escupió Ángelo. - ¡Deja de llorar!

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! – respondió hipando. - ¡Me duele mucho!

- ¡Ya cállate!

- ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANOOOOOO! ¡AIOROOOOS! – el llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando Aioria comenzó a patalear sentado en el colchón.

- ¡Ángelo, por todos los dioses! ¡Te traje para que me ayudaras! ¡Cura a Aioria! – gritó Shura en el interior del baño.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Mocoso, ya cállate! – se tapó los oídos.

- ¡AIOROOOOS! ¡TE EXTRAÑO, HERMANOOOOO! – se lamentó el pequeño. - ¡VUELVEEEE CONMIGOO!

- ¡Ya, ya, te revisaré! – el italiano se acercó dudoso. - ¿En dónde te duele? ¡Demonios!

- ¡Aquí! – Aioria le enseñó sus manitas y el mayor pudo notar las pequeñas marcas de las espinas.

- No es tan malo… ¡Sólo eres un llorón! – Ángelo examinó la herida "de mayor tamaño" en su dedo índice.

- ¿Me curarás? – las lágrimas de sus ojitos seguían cayendo.

- Creo que tengo un curita por aquí. – el Santo de Cáncer comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo. – Aquí esta. – sonrió orgulloso y se acercó al niño. – Te lo pondré y cerrarás tu maldita boca de una buena vez.

- ¿Me lo pondrás así cómo así? – preguntó sollozando.

- ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? – entrecerró sus ojos el italiano. – Sólo te lo estamparé en tu piel y ya.

- Siempre que me lastimo… - intentó hablar sin hipar. – Mi hermano me canta para que me sienta mejor.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡¿QUIERES QUÉ TE CANTE?! – alzó la voz.

- ¡ME DUELE TANTOOOOOO! – volvió a llorar y se retorció sobre la cama.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡¿Qué te canto?! ¡Ya cállate!

- Mi hermano me canta… "Sana, sana colita de rana… si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana." – comenzó a mover la cabeza mientras entonaba la canción y movía sus piecitos que se balanceaban en la cama.

- ¡No te voy a cantar esa estupidez!

- ¡Shura, Ángelo no me quiere curar! – se quejó el castaño.

- ¡ÁNGELOOOO! – gritó el español en el baño.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Bueno, te cantaré! – el cangrejo se sonrojo. – "Sana, sana rabo de rana..."

- ¡Es colita de rana, Ángelo! – se rió Aioria divertido. - ¡Y tienes que sobarme mi dedito mientras lo haces! – el mayor rodó los ojos y se acercó al niñito.

- ¡SANA, SANA COLITA DE RANA! – le cantó de nuevo, sobándole con cuidado su dedito.

- Aja… - lo animó a continuar el león.

- ¡SI NO SANAS HOY, SANARÁS MAÑANA! – gruñó. - ¡Listo! ¡¿Ahora, dejarás de llorar?!

- ¡Tienes que darme un besito en mi dedito!

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

- ¡Mi hermano siempre lo hace!

- ¡Yo no soy tu jodido hermano!

- ¡SHUUUURAAAAA! – gritó el castaño. - ¡ESTOY HERIDO Y ÁNGELO SE QUEDA AHÍ PARADO SIN HACER NADA! – volvió a llorar.

- ¡ÁNGELOOOO! – lo reprimió el español.

- ¡Mocoso chantajista! – se sopló el flequillo, molesto. - ¡Ya no llores, lo haré, lo haré! – sin más, el italiano se acercó al pequeño y se colocó a su nivel. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le dio el dichoso beso en su dedito con rapidez. - ¡Listo ya está! – lo miró sonrojado. - ¿Contento? – Aioria asintió con una sonrisa. - ¡Hice lo que me pediste, ahora deja de llorar!

- ¡Ya no me duele, Ángelo! – exclamó feliz. - ¡Gracias! – no lo pensó dos veces le dio un enorme abrazo. - ¡Me curaste! – Ángelo adquirió un tono rojizo en su cara y sonrió levemente.

- Bien… ¡porque no lo volveré a hacer! – le dio unos golpecitos en su espalda.

**En el baño…**

- ¿Estás enojado con nosotros, Shura? – preguntó el escorpión mientras era curado por el español. – Nos quisimos comer tus florecitas.

- Claro que no, Milo. – le sonrió eliminado el último rastro de sangre de la pequeña cortada de su labio. – Lo único que me importa es que ustedes se encuentren bien.

- ¡Pero Shura! – se quejó el bichito. - ¡Olle te las regaló!

- Bueno… estoy seguro de que si hay algo que le sobre a ese Olle, son flores. – intentó explicar. – Ya me dará otras. No te preocupes por eso. – analizó de nuevo la cortadita. – Listo… no sangrará más. Sólo hay que esperar a que se te quite lo hinchado. ¿Seguro que ya no te duele?

- ¡Ya estoy bien, Shura! – Milo infló el pecho. - ¡Yo soy muy fuerte!

- Ya lo creo, pequeño. – el peninsular le revolvió sus azules hebras. – Me alegra que estés bien. Ahora, vayamos a ver a Aioria. – Shura cargó al niño y regresó a su habitación en donde un molesto Ángelo los esperaba.

- ¡Shuraaaa! – Aioria corrió a los brazos del peninsular. - ¡Mira, Ángelo me curó! – le mostró sus dedo con el curita.

- ¿De verdad? – parpadeó varias veces, sin creerlo.

- ¡Sí! ¡También me cantó y…! – en ese momento el italiano palideció y le tapó la boca con rapidez.

- ¡Sólo le puse el parche ese y ya! – el Santo de Capricornio sonrió burlonamente y entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Eso fue todo! ¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota! – el cangrejo se sonrojó. - ¡Shura!

- No tiene nada de malo, Ángelo… - el español no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. - ¡Por Athena! ¡El gran Ángelo cantándole a un niñito! ¡Espera a qué Olle se entere! – sin más, Shura tomó a los pequeños de la mano y se encaminó hacia la sala. - ¡Olle, tienes que oír esto!

- ¡Shuraaaa! – el cuarto guardián fue tras él. Cuando arribaron a la sala, se encontraron al Santo de Piscis recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Olle? – Shura se acercó con los pequeños.

- Novena y ocho, noventa y nueve… ¡cien! – se escuchó al sueco mientras abría sus ojos. - ¡Listos o no, allá voy!

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó el español. - ¡¿Y los niños?!

- No lo sé… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?! – soltó a Aioria y a Milo y tomó a Olle de la camisa. - ¡¿En dónde carajos están?! – lo comenzó a zangolotear.

- ¡Ya suéltame! – se quejó el hermoso caballero. – Los pequeños querían jugar a las escondidas y me tocó contar. – explicó con obviedad. Respiró hondo y tomó asiento en el mueble más cercano.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Olle! – exclamó Shura. - ¡No siento su cosmos! – dijo con horror al intentar localizarlos sin éxito.

- Obviamente, genio. – respondió el Santo de Piscis. – Usar el cosmos es cómo hacer trampa, por eso lo ocultaron. – sonrió.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! – gruñó. - ¡¿Tienes la idea de la cantidad de lugares en donde pueden estar?! – la vena en su frente estaba a punto de explotar. - ¡Carajo, Olle! ¡Tienen todo el Santuario para esconderse! – ante el último comentario, Olle parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar la información.

- No había pensado en eso… - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Olle! – Shura estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- Tranquilo… - intentó calmarlo aunque él mismo comenzaba a sentirse un poco inquieto. - ¿Ángelo? ¿Qué haces con eso? – miró con el ceño fruncido al italiano que se acercaba hacia él con una escoba.

- No te muevas, Olle… - susurró el cangrejo alzando la escoba tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Shura abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que el Santo de Cáncer planeaba hacer.

- ¿Ángelo? – Olle obedeció y no se movió de su lugar.

- Quieto… - murmuró de nuevo.

- ¿Q-q-que? – titubeó el Caballero del Pez. Shura vio con temor cómo un pequeño escorpión se escabullía entre los cabellos de Olle sin que éste se diera cuenta.

- ¿Q-q-qué harás con esa escoba? – preguntó el sueco, temeroso.

- Te salvaré…. – habló quedito. Se acercó más y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a Olle en la cabeza. - ¡Tranquilo, Olle! – le dio uno, dos, tres escobazos con fuerza. - ¡Yo lo mataré! – el sueco cayó al suelo y Ángelo lo continuó golpeando.

- ¡Ángelo, detente! – se quejó pero luego vio al insecto, esta vez en su pecho. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Mátalo, mátalo! ¡Ángeloooooo!

**Continuará….**

**Eros13: **¡hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capi te guste. ¡Saludos!

**Cecysan:** ¡Hola! Ojala te diviertas con este capi ^^ y no te preocupes por Aldebarán haha no lo olvidé :P es parte esencial del siguiente capi xD ¡Saludos!

**Minako Uzumaki:** Espero que te guste este capi ^^ ¡Mil gracias por comentar!

**Francis Hibiki:** ¡Hermanaaa! Haha ya sé que eres tú ¬¬ haha me hace muy feliz el que te gustara haha y bueno te prometo que el siguiente capi saldrá más Camuchis hahaha y te lo dedicaré y todo hahaha es sólo en lo que se me ocuren más cosa haha ya se me secó el cerebro :O

**Sara Mariscal:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir en este fic! ¡Me alegra que te divirtieras con el pobre Olle! Haha xD Aquí los pequeños santitos harán más travesuras. xD

**Rose129:** ¡Ojala este capi te guste! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**CheshireOz:** Hahaha ya sé… aún me da risa imaginarme la cara de Olle cuando lo llamaron así haha

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha:** Ojala este capi te guste ¡Saludos!

**Ariel de Piscis:** Ya sé que te encanta ver sufrir al pobre de Afrodita haha Ojala te diviertas con este capi hahaha No me extrañaría que mi Olle se volviera loco cuidando a los pequeños haha

**Vismur:** Me alegra que te divirtieras :D espero que este capi sea igual de divertido ^^

**Minako:** haha A mí también me encanta Shaka travieso haha se me hace súper tierno! Ojala disfrutes este capi ^^

**YuukoMidna: **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz el que te guste ^^ espero que leas este capi ^^ ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Angie-Chiba:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada… bienvenida al fic ^^ y respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí, haha somos dos hermanas, hermanas que viven en la misma casita haha la verdad se nos hizo más fácil crear una cuenta para las dos haha y hasta ahorita nos ha funcionado haha De veras que me hace muy muy feliz el que te guste la historia! :3 ¡Me encantan tus reviews! Haha ^^ No te preocupes yo tampoco soy experta en Saint Seiya haha para nada! Y no me molestan tus preguntas, al contrario! Haha Con respecto a los nombres… hasta donde yo sé, nunca se dijeron los verdaderos nombres de Máscara y Afrodita xD por eso nosotras decidimos ponerles Ángelo y Olle, digo un nombre han de tener! Hahaha y bueno esos nombres nos gustaron muchísimo haha en especial el de Olle ^^ y hablando de Lost Canvas… se supone que es la Antigua Guerra santa xD por eso también estaban Dohko y Shion… los que sobrevivieron :P la verdad así lo entendemos mi hermana y yo! Hahaha pero bueno ya me emocioné! Haha el punto es que mil gracias por comentar! Y por lo de favoritos hahaha ¡Besos y abrazos!

¡Nos leemos!

Helena Hibiki :D


End file.
